


Dusk

by auris_red



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Falling In Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sibling Incest, Slight OOC, Slow Burn, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auris_red/pseuds/auris_red
Summary: Theseus was like a dream for most, a figure people reached out to but could never seem to grab hold of for he somehow always ended up somewhere high, so high that people were satisfied with just knowing that he exists.This would be the case for most of Theseus’ life.That was, until Newt came along.





	Dusk

If you were to ask anyone on the streets who Theseus Scamander was, the reply would be spoken instantly and unhesitantly. Theseus Scamander, celebrated war hero, pride and joy of the British Ministry of Magic, and head of the Auror office.

If you were to question further and ask, what kind of man Theseus Scamander was, you would be met with a series of equally positive response.

The older gentlemen would regard him as a respectable, strong and noble man. Praising his participation in the war and his respectable attitude.

The older women would effuse about how they wished their daughters would bring such a “bright, handsome, young man” to introduce as a son-in-law. Why, some even spoke of abandoning their husbands for this war hero.

The younger men, filled with unbridled ambition, regarded him as a role model. Admiration burned deeply in their eyes, they spoke of a powerful wizard, valiant and undeterred; seemingly unreachable

The younger women would of course gush out words of flattery and admiration with red tinged faces, voices, most often than not, coming off as squeals. 

“Handsome with a strong jaw”

“Masculine with the way he held himself”

“I would have wanted my boyfriend to be like that”

Words of praise spill out of their mouths like a sigh to a dream yet to become reality.

To those people on the streets, Theseus was no more than Theseus Scamander, always respected, always loved. Yet none of them could ever truly answer the question. 

Theseus was like a dream for most, a figure people reached out to but could never seem to grab hold of for he somehow always ended up somewhere high, so high that people were satisfied with just knowing that he exists.

This would be the case for most of Theseus’ life.

The birth of Theseus Scamander was quite a peculiar one, for on that very day, the sun had rose two hours before daybreak and it basked the newborn in its golden rays like a warm welcome. Birds that were supposed to still be slumbering awoke, flying towards the sun, waking life up with its chirps.

It was decided then that this boy, basked in golden light, was destined for greatness.

Mr Scamander, already had plans forming in his mind, plans regarding his firstborn which would be the heir to the family name. He was to be strong, undeterred and smart. He gave the boy a strong name, Theseus.

Mrs Scamander who saw her son gratefully blessed, gifted him another name; Apollo, god of the sun. Theseus would, in the long future, prove to be worthy of that name.

At the mere age of four, Theseus had demonstrated intelligence that far surpassed his age. His father, who had only ever shoved piles of books and paper at him, was extremely pleased and paraded him around his fellow aurors. With a polite smile, he welcomed everything with grace like a noble should.

Mrs Scamander however knew what her son was like. Theseus was in fact, quite a solitary and precocious boy. He held a part of himself that not even Mrs Scamander could reach.

Troubled that her husband was about to ruin her one and only child, she looked on daily, seeing the the strong back of her child.

She came to a conclusion that what Theseus needed, was a companion.

“Theseus, how would you like to be a big brother?” Mrs Scamander asked her eight year old soon. With a book half read, young Theseus looked up at his mother with curious eyes.

His eyes wandered down to her belly, “Is there a baby inside your belly?”

Laughing lightly, Mrs Scamander nodded, “Yes dear.”

“Congratulations, I’m delighted with the news of being a big brother,” Theseus smiled.

Mrs Scamander didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. What eight year old child congratulated their mother for being pregnant instead of running around happily screaming how they were going to be a big brother, or well, at least cry to their mother about how another child would steal their mother’s love.

Mrs Scamander, with a heavy heart, spoke silently to her unborn child of it’s less than affectionate big brother. Her answers laid in the small kicks felt in her belly.

Like his older brother, Newt’s birth was a peculiar one too, though for different reasons.

It was twilight when Newt was born. The moon was held high in the night sky, brighter and fuller than ever. It’s silvery rays pierced through the windows as if lighting a pathway. 

The night was silent, not unlike Newt when he came out. The delivery process was extremely smooth, the babe didn’t even utter a single cry.

Mrs Scamander panted, “Baby...where’s my baby? Is it out?”

“Yes, yes, the babe is out!” The midwife crooned.

“Are you sure? I hear no cries,” Mrs Scamander frowned in confusion.

“The babe is silent as night! Not a single cry uttered,” The midwife laughed softly, passing the sleeping babe into the tired arms of Mrs Scamander. 

“What a beautiful boy,” Mrs Scamander breathed out, her eyes twinkling with wonder. “Precious, gentle boy you are,” she rocked him with her tired arms.

Theseus stood by her side, not yet tall enough to have a proper look at his newly arrived younger brother. He held in his curiosity and chose to remain still though he was betrayed by the small strain of his neck and glinting eyes.

“Would you like to hold him, my dear Theseus?” Mrs Scamander gazed gently at her curious son, holding in her laughter.

He hesitated for a small moment before he carefully took the small baby from his mother and held it softly to his chest.

“It’s so small,” Theseus muttered.

“He, my dear, it’s a he,” Mrs Scamander interjected. She watched her eight year old cradling her newborn with uncontained mirth.“Let’s call him Newt shall we? Newton Scamander.”

“Newt…” Theseus tested out, the name rolling off his tongue foreignly.

“Can I name his middle name?” Theseus asked his mother, struck by a sudden desire to have at least something to do with the baby.

“But of course, do you have a name in mind?” Mrs Scamander asked.

“I want to name him Artemis,” Theseus breathed out eyes still stuck on Newt’s small face. With a small crack, ice blue met with emerald and Theseus was immediately consumed by a wondrous feeling. Newt seemed to hold many things in his eyes and all of them called out to Theseus.

“Artemis…”

Almost as if the newborn understood what Theseus was saying, he let out his first squeal, like an approval of the name Theseus gifted him. 

“Artemis,” he repeated, as Newt beamed up at him, eyes gleaming with a sheen of something that Theseus couldn’t decipher, but that did not matter. All Theseus knew at the moment was that his little brother was irresistibly adorable and that he was all of a sudden overcome with a desire to protect his little Artemis.

Holding the little thing in his arms, he made a small promise, an oath. An oath to give Artemis everything that this world could give.

“That’s a beautiful name. Artemis, goddess of the moon, how suiting of our precious newt. The sun and moon, a perfect coexistence,” Mrs Scamander beamed, seeing her firstborn letting out such a affectionate and sweet smile, something unlike of Theseus in private. 

“The sun and the moon,” Theseus hummed out, body swaying, eyes locked onto the smiling babe’s. He nodded, smiling in satisfaction. He brought the baby closer to his chest before gently leaning down to press a soft kiss onto Newt’s forehead, the baby squealing in delight.

Looking at the affectionate scene, Mrs Scamander spoke silently to her first child, “Treasure him my dear, I made him for you after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely fell into this fandom


End file.
